Dirty Little Secret
by Darkwolfhellhound
Summary: Murray is conflicted about his feelings for a certain tiger after their time in Japan. Lingering on past memories he seeks out El Jefe's help to find sly knowing it will take the best brains to find him. Prepare for some sweet and awkward moments as Murray discovers more about himself, what happened to sly, and his feelings for El Jefe. oh and a shock pistol.
1. chapter 1

This is a crack pairing of murryxel jefe that I wanted to di after playing theives in time.

As you can guess the title is based of the song dirty little secret. It's one of my favorites.

I hope you enjoy.

Murray never mentioned it to the team. What happened that night after he'd thrown El Jefe's plans to Bently, on a nearby rooftop. After El Jefe stopped kissing his hand he gestured for Murray to enter the Geisha building, and as Murry walked by he suddenly exclaimed as he felt a firm paw smack him on the rear.

Something in him had changed that night, or maybe it was just awakened. Was it the outfit? Sure, it was liberating, but would it drive him to feel this way? Was that why he was here now sitting in the visiting room of the prison waiting for El Jefe to come in? Murray felt his heart racing, 'After what happened in feudal Japan he'd been a changed hippo, but try as he might he couldn't help these feelings he had. As he waited he closed his eyes and went back to the memory of that night.

El Jefe had smirked at him after smacking his rear and closing the door behind him seeing how he left Murray blushing,"is my presence too much for you madam geisha?",he started walking towards Murray speaking in a seductive whisper. Murray only stopped when he felt his back against the wall and quickly stammered,

"of course not. W-would you like me to entertain you? ", Murray asked not fully knowing how El Jefe had interpreted it, as he gently caressed Murrays cheek.

"And how will you entertain me more madam geisha? Your beauty alone has left me fully satisfied", a feral growl escaped the tiger as his eyes traced Murray's figure. This made Murray blush darkly, as he thickly gulped causing El Jefe to laugh softly "do I intimidate you so that you'd tremble near me. Let me show you how you can **_entertain_** me", he whispered running his hand down to Murray's rear and giving it a squeeze.

Murray was quick to react and pushed El Jefe away, trying to find his tongue "I-I... Er... Well", Murray couldn't find the words to deny El Jefe, but knew if he was fondled any further El Jefe would surely discover he was male and Murray was sure he'd never let him live it down.

El Jefe smiled kindly before removing his hand "i understand, you are not ready. But know this- I have conquered many things before. I will take great pride in doing the same with you and your heart, madam geisha." Once he said that he kissed Murray on the cheek, leaving him with a lily flower in his wig, before turning and leaving.

Murray felt like he could have melted in that moment, but what was he going to tell the guys when he got back to the hideout... None of them had to know. This could be Murray's dirty little secret.

When Murray opened his eues he saw El Jefe walking into the visiting room all before they exchamged an awkward glance...


	2. Chapter 2

El jefe and murray exchanged an awkward glance before El jefe made his way across the room and sat across the table from murray. El jefe's face was completely devoid of any form of expression, but murry knew he was angry, as he placed his fisted hands on the table and cracked his knuckles, "what is it you want hippo? Can you not see you've caused me enough trouble?", he asked gesturing to the prison around them.

Murray sighed and readied himself before speaking, "I'm here because I need your help". El Jefe laughed so loud it echoed through the prison,

"me help you!? you must be joking", His laugh turned to a sour growl as his claws dug into the table, "you tricked me back in japan, hippo. I will not let you do such a thing again.".

Murray sighed, "what happened in Japan wasn't exactly my fault. You were the one who started all of this when you smacked me on the ass that night!", This caused El jefe to blush, as he quickly shushed Murray,

"ok, be quiet! Do you want the gaurds to hear you shout such a thing?", El jefe resigned himself with a small sigh as he ran a hand through his fur before asking, "what is it you want me to do for you, hippo?". Murray couldn't help but smile at the small blush he'd seen gracing El jefe's face, but before he could get too distracted he shook away the thought,

"I need you to help me track down Penelope. She's the only one who can help us track down where sly went in time.", El Jefe gaped at his request before speaking,

"And you expect me to find her from inside this prison? Have you completely lost your senses, hippo!?", he yelled, before one of the gaurds knocked on the door to silence him. El jefe growled and leaned in, "what do I get out of this?", he asked. Murray grinned and whispered,

"I'll get you out of here if you help us find Penelope, and then I may have another reward in mind for you", El jefe looked like he was about to jump out of his seat as his ears perked at the mention of such a reward. The hairs on his neck bristled and his ears quickly slicked back as he looked off to the side,

"Oh no, there's no way i'm letting you rope me in with that one. It's bad enough I fell for it in japan, but after your betrayal, there's no way i'd do it again."

Murray couldn't exactly blame him, that night they had shared had been something special, and the next day he'd all but fucked it up while trying to help his friend save his families history.

Murray let out a sigh, "I was joking, I know what we had wasn't real, and that it must've hurt you, but I need to help my friend. so here's what it boils down to. Either you help me, and get out of prison, or you can stay here for the rest of your life making cigars. It's your choice.", he hadn't meant what he'd said about what they had not being real, it was very real to Murray, but he had to pretend for now to save his friend.

El jefe groaned at the mere thought of having to spend the rest of his days making cigars and never being allowed to smoke one. "very well, I will help you find Penelope, but first you must get me out of here. I can't exactly work on this while making cigars all day.", he groaned out the last part. Murray grinned and extended his hand,

"then it's a deal, I'll work on getting you out of here, and in the mean-time you keep out of trouble.", in his hand he had hidden a small round phone for El jefe to take. El jefe felt it and grinned devilishly, before he leaned down his head, and gently brushed his lips over murray's calloused knuckles,

"If that is what you require of me, Madam geisha~", he teased lightly, sending a chill up Murray's spine.

As Murray left the prison he could feel a small pang in his heart. He longed to be near El jefe, he had for the longest time, but what had kept him away for so long? He could have visited him anytime, so why did it take him a full year to go in and talk to him. Was it fear? Honestly, he didn't know, but what he did know was now he had someone who had been on the inside of Le Paradox's plans, someone who could aid in his quest to find sly. Although, he wasn't sure Bentley or Carmelita would be too thrilled about it.

Author's note

I hope you guys are enjoying this fan fiction. I apologize for any errors in grammar I have made as I am still trying to learn how to become a better typist/writer. Don't forget to review and follow the story.


End file.
